


Sunlight

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Finnrey, One Shot, Sweet, you could not pay me enough to make me say one bad thing about Poe Dameron or Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: A time where Rey comforts Finn and another where Finn comforts Rey.Set immediately after The Last Jedi so spoilers I guess?





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes I am mad that we barely got any FinnxRey interactions the entire movie, but DAMN that hug gave me life.

Rey moved as quietly as she could, creeping over sleeping crew members and trusses of porgs. She leaned against the side of the bunk, watching Finn watching Rose. He met her eyes and offered a tired smile. It did something to loosen the vise in her chest that had been choking her since they boarded the Falcon.

She fiddled with the frayed blanket Chewie had thrown over her. “Finally met Poe.”

Some of the light finally returned to Finn’s eyes. “Yeah?”

She grinned. “Yeah. He had me at a bit of a disadvantage.”

“How so?”

“He seemed to know quite a bit about me.” She nearly laughed as he blushed. “All I knew was that he’s a superb pilot. And devilishly handsome.”

The redness of his cheeks intensified. “I never said that.”

“No. I just assumed.”

He shook his head, eyes falling back to Rose. Rey had overheard one of the medics reassure Finn that she was stable. That didn’t keep him from checking up on her, even after the rest of the crew was fast asleep. Rey tugged the blanket tighter against herself.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” she said, “Rose.”

Finn looks at her expectantly, like he can sense all of the things she wants to say but hasn’t. Sighing, Rey slides down the wall, eyes fixed on the opposite end of the ship.

“Poe told me what she did. What _you_ almost did.” She’s embarrassed by how much hurt she lets seep into her voice. “I’m not mad. I mean, I really can’t be. I would have done the same thing in your position it’s just…” Finn’s eyes are wide and anxious, and it makes the reality of his decision all the more unbearable. “I don’t want to lose you, Finn. I don’t even want to think about it, okay?”

He’s silent for a long moment. Then he joins her on the floor, keeping Rose within arm’s reach. “She was willing to sacrifice herself… the entire resistance… for _me._ ” It’s not quite a question, but he sounds far from certain.

Rey settles her head against his shoulder. “You ran into Starkiller Base with the entire galaxy depending on you just to rescue me.”

“Not that you needed it.”

“That’s not the point.”

He laughs and rests his head atop hers. Rey closes her eyes and opens her senses to him. She feels their heartbeats become one, their lungs falling into the same rhythm. Finn sighs and she wonders if he can feel it, too.

Rey isn’t sure how to convince Finn that he’s worth the risk. He’s worth everything. She decides to figure it out tomorrow. Tonight, she’ll see to it that he gets some rest.

“You nod off for awhile, yeah? I’ll keep watch.” She hauls herself up and drops the blanket into his lap.

“Rey, you don’t have to do that.” He says weakly, exhaustion taking all of the fight out of him.

“Mm-hm. Sure I don’t. Go to sleep, Finn. I’ll get you the moment she wakes up.”

He lies back against the wall, mumbling something that must be a thank you. Rey smiles. They found each other again, somehow. Two wretchedly lonely people who somehow keep finding one another. Her heart nearly capsized when Poe told her what had happened that day, then immediately swelled when he spoke of Rose’s interference.

Rey tucks the thermal blanket around her sleeping form as Finn had done earlier. Looking upon her kind face, Rey whispers, “Thank you.” and longs for the moment Rose will be able to hear her.

* * *

 

Finn listened.

He listened to the mechanical hum of the ship, the soft snoring coming from Connix’s bunk along the far wall and the _not so soft_ snoring of the private bunked above her. He listened to Rey’s breathing, carefully controlled so it appeared calm and relaxed to anyone not paying attention. But Finn was paying very close attention.

“Rey.” He whispered.

She answered immediately. “Yeah?”

“Want to go for a walk?”

“Yeah.” She was out of bed before he could even sit up, tugging him by the hand through the ship’s corridors until they stumbled into the storage bay. When she confirmed that they were alone, Rey sank to the floor, holding her knees against her chest. Finn followed her instinctually, hovering just beside her.

“I can’t sleep.” She said. She sounded so small, so unlike herself that it made Finn’s chest ache. “I’m too afraid to.”

“Why?” He asked, wondering what or whom he needed to destroy to make her feel safe again.

Rey shook her head. “Luke… saw something… inside me. Something that scared him.” Her voice broke, eyes filling with tears. “And it scares me.”

The absurdity of it jolted Finn. Rey was pure light, shining so brightly the stars seemed to dull in comparison. How could Luke have said such a thing? Finn didn’t consider it for a moment. Instead he opened his arms and she fit seamlessly into his embrace. Two broken people forming a perfect whole.

“What if…” she trembled against him, “What if I can’t control it? This power that’s inside me.”

“You can.” He said into her hair. “You’re strong. You’re good. You could have stayed on Jakku, stayed out of all of this, but you didn’t. You chose to fight.” She was still shaking, so he continued desperately, “Rey, you have no idea what you mean to the Resistance. What you… what you mean to me.”

Rey stilled but kept her head tucked against his shoulder. Finn swallowed. There was no turning back now.

“In the First Order, there was always so much white. White walls. White armor. White snow back on Starkiller Base. But inside, all I felt was darkness. Hopelessness, like I was in a tunnel with no way to the surface.” He pulled back just enough to look at her. “Then I met you and… and _kriff_ Rey it was like seeing sunlight for the very first time.”

He bit back any other embarrassing sentiments that were about to tumble out of his mouth. Rey stared at him for a long time. Finn would have given anything to disappear into the Force. Instead he held her gaze and listened. Her breath was slow and even, the signs of tension now faded, whereas his own heartbeat was wild in his ears.

Slowly she smiled and Finn knew he’d never forget the way she was looking at him in that moment, like _he_ was the sunlight in a dark place.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little thing I've had eating my brain since the car ride home from the movie theater.


End file.
